


Mafia’s Baby

by LilNerdNyah



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Golden Child (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, CEO Kim Yugyeom, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon| RM Are Bestfriends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook is a triplet, M/M, Mafia Leaders, Minor Character Death, Top Kim Yugyeom, Virgin Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNerdNyah/pseuds/LilNerdNyah
Summary: mafia leader.What happens when an innocent Jungkook comes into the picture.Hopefully his brothers can keep him safe from the things he doesn't know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilNerdNyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNerdNyah/gifts).



> This story is on wattpad, I originally made it on there. 
> 
> But this is for people who prefer AO3.
> 
> I also changed the names of The members from Day6 and Golden Child to fit the story.
> 
> This is only fiction and no disrespect to any groups or company’s.

"Please, please, please! I promise I won't tell!" Jungkook pleaded his older brother jimin about his "important" mission.

 

"No Jungkook, and that's final," he said sternly.

 

Jungkook crossed his arms, pouting.

 

"You never tell me anything!" Jungkook yelled.

 

Jimin rolled his eyes, and sat down next to the pouting boy.

 

"It's a secret and I can't tell you the secret because it wouldn't be a secret anymore," Jimin told his calmly.

 

Jungkook mumbles and ok.

 

Jungkwon came downstairs with suit on.

 

"Hey hyung, Hey kooks," he greeted ruffling jungkooks hair.

 

"Hey Kwon-ie," Jungkook mumbles.

 

"It's about time, you took forever." Jimin complained.

 

Jungkwon was going to get an interview for a job at Kim Enterprise, the top company in Seoul. Jimin works there and helped his brothers get an application for the job.

 

"Jungkook, we're about to leave," Jimin announced.

 

"Bye bye, and good luck at your interview," Jimin and Jungkwon said goodbye and left.

 

Leaving Jungkook and JeonSouk in the house by themselves.

 

***

 

"So when do you plan on feeling him?" Jungkwon ask Jimin.

 

Jimin worked in a gang or mafia. Jungkwon and Jungguk know about it because he had to let them know to protect Jungkook, even though they're the same age.

 

"Never, because he doesn't need to know as long as I'm alive,"

 

"That's the thing, what if one day you don't come back alive?" Jimin stayed quiet.

 

For the simple fact that he hadn't thought about not coming back alive, it wasn't always the serious when he did his work. They've never went up against something big, except one time when he first started.

 

Jungkook never was a person who asked questions a lot or made problems but lately he's been starting to catch onto Jimin's job.

 

They stayed quiet the whole way to the company.

 

Jungkwon was worried about his older brother being in the mafia because of how he could lose his older brother. He definitely didn't want his innocent triplet to be apart of it either.

 

Pushing those thoughts aside, he was nervous about his interview with the CEO of the company. He's a trainee along with his 2 brothers but he has to have an interview with Kim Yugyeom.(Jungguk already had his interview)

 

They finally pull up to Kim Enterprises, seeing the company was just like seeing it for the first time. Jungkwon hoped that the boss wouldn't be an asshole, especially when Jungkook is going to meet him tomorrow.

 

Jimin and Jungkwon walks inside the building and walk to the elevator.

 

"Good luck,"

 

"Thanks Hyung,"

 

***

 

Jungkwon sits in the lobby waiting for Jimin so they can go home together. He sits about 5 minutes and gets tired of waiting so he decides to walk to the Starbucks near the building.

 

While walking he hears yelling, so he turns around running into a tall man.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jungkwon explains, even though the man ran into him.

 

"Fuck, uhh it fine," the man replies.

 

The man looked up, well down, and checked out the younger's features. He was really pretty, prettier than any girl he's been with.

 

"Do you want me to pay for your sweater," Jungkwon ask.

 

"No it's fine, but let me take you out on a date," Jungkwon looked away blushing.

 

"I mean since I messed up your sweater it's the least I could do," Jungkwon texted Jimin about his whereabouts and followed the handsome man.

 

Jungkwon knows it's dangerous to follow a stranger, but he looks good. That's no exception but still.

 

They go to a small diner and sit at a table.

 

A waitress walk to their table, "what would you guys like to drink?" She ask looking at Jungkwon first.

 

"I'll take a caramel frappe," she writes it down then looks at the man. She takes a glance at him, turning around pulling down her shirt to show her cleavage.

 

"I'll have a dark coffee, with 2 sugar cubes," the man orders.

 

Jungkwon clears his throat trying to get her to leave.

 

"Thanks you miss that'll be all," the man tell her.

 

The waitress looks at the man seductively before putting in the orders.

 

"So stranger, what's your name?" Jungkwon ask.

 

"Oh Sehun, what's yours?" Sehun ask.

 

"Park Jungkwon," Sehun smiles. "That's a cute name for someone's with a cute face," Jungkwon blushes.

 

"What do you do as a career?" Jungkwon ask trying to start a conversation.

 

"A librarian," Sehun responds. Jungkwon was shocked because he looked like he worked as business man, but never judge a book by its cover.

 

"Well that's a little unexpected, but it's a nice low key job," Sehun was a wondering if Jungkwon knew about his job, but pushed those thoughts away when the waitress came back with their drinks.

 

"Here you guys go, tell me when you guys want the bill," the waitress tells them. They tell her thanks and continue talking.

 

"So Jungkwon, why do you have a suit on," Sehun asked taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"I had an interview with the CEO of Kim Enterprise," Jungkwon seen Sehun stiffen.

 

"Oh,"

 

"How old are you Sehun?" He looked Young , but the younger wanted to be sure.

 

"I'm 26," Jungkwon's mouth feel open, he thought he was maybe 22, 24 at least but not 26.

 

"Then that means you're my hyung," Jungkwon says shyly.

 

Sehun chuckled then putting his fist under his chin leaning on the table, staring intensely at The younger.

 

Jungkwon looked away, blushing feeling anxiety from be stared at. He and Jungkook who couldn't handle being stared at, while Jungguk stared right back at the person.

 

"You're so cute," Sehun cooed at the younger. Jungkwon blushed harder.

 

"Thanks," Jungkwon mumbles.

 

Jungkwon's phone rings and he pulls it out to see a call from Jungkook.

 

"Hold on for a second," Jungkwon say to Sehun, answering the phone.

 

"Kwon-ie why aren't you at home? Hyung came back 20 minutes ago," Jungkook whines.

 

"Jungkookie I'm just out with a friend, don't worry." He assures Jungkook.

 

Jungkook gasps, "Are you with a guy? Omg I'm telling Jimin hyung,"

 

"What? No Jungkook it's a secret, ok?" Jungkook gasps again.

 

"A secret, you're keeping a secret with me?" Jungkwon laughs.

 

"Yes it's a secret so bye, I'll be home later," He hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket.

 

"Little brother?" Sehun asks taking a sip of his coffee, Jungkwon shakes his head.

 

"No, triplet." Sehun chuckles.

 

"Let me take you home," Sehun offers.

 

Sehun pays the bill not without a argument of splitting the bill. They left the diner and Sehun took Jungkwon home.

 

***

 

"Boss, how was Jungkwon?" Taehyung ask his boss.

 

"He was alright hyung and I have no choice but to hire him, since his brother is working there." Yugyeom replies.

 

He's going to have to admit if JeonSouk wasn't with Taehyung he probably would have made him his. During the interview he found Jungkwon cute, but he needs to meet the youngest then he'll choose.

 

He wasn't nice either, he yelled at everyone in the office. Except for Taehyung and Jimin since they were his best friends.

 

He was a means person who fire you in the spot for dropping a piece of paper or flirting with him.

 

"Well he he has the job I'll make sure to have Souk to tell him, ok?" Yugyeom nods.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kookie wake up," Jungkook shuffles under the covers, ignoring the person.

"Jungkook, you have an interview today," Jungkook groans, throwing the covers off of him.

He meets a smiling Jimin, Kookie rolls over to his right side and closes his eyes.

"5 more minutes," Jimin rolls his eyes and picks Jungkook up off the bed.

"Now Jungkook, or you'll never see the company building." His eyes flutter open, as he stands up straight.

"Fine, but don't leave me like you did Kwon," Jungkook demands.

Jimin leaves out of his room and Jungkook starts to get ready, he brushed his teeth twice, He got in the shower and got clean twice.

He was so nervous he wanted to make sure he smelled good. He put on his suit and sprayed his Victoria Secret perfume on, not a lot but enough.

He fixed his hair to look curly, grabbed his phone and met Jimin downstairs.

"Ok I'm ready to go," Jungkook announces.

Jimin smiles a little, "Well, let's go." Jimin and Jungkook leaves the house.

***

"Park Jungkook, Mr.Kim is ready for you now." A secretary informs him to follow her.

Walking behind the lady, Jungkook noticed blond hair writing papers.

"Taehyung hyung, Hello." Jungkook waves at Taehyung and he waves back.

"Well here is the bosses office," the secretary leaves him there by himself.

He knocks on the door, and waits until he here's a low come in. He opens the door to a handsome man, with black hair.

"Sit down," Yugyeom orders and Jungkook scrambles to sit down, especially at his cold tone.

"What is your name?" Yugyeom asked.

"It's Park Jungkook sir," Yugyeom nods and write down something on his paperwork.

"Age?"

"22,"

"Why do you think I should hire you?" Yugyeom asked in a cold tone, and Jungkook being himself replies.

"Well I need a job, and my other siblings work here. Did you know that my brothers boyfriend works here too? I can't wait to te-" Jungkook gets cut off.

"No, I don't care about your brothers boyfriend." He spat making Jungkook jump.

Jungkook looks down at his lap and mumbles me a sorry, he's never been yelled at before and he feels like crying.

"You may leave," Jungkook stands up and leave quickly, letting his tears fall.

Someone comes to him and hugs him, he looks up and see Taehyung.

"Kook, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Taehyung asked him bringing him to a empty lounge area, Tae gave Jungkook some tissues.

"That mean boss yelled at me for being nice," he explains. Taehyung was a little angry for his best friend to be yelling at his boyfriends brother, they'll have to talk later.

"It's ok Jungkook, that man is a stupid meanie butt anyway. He's always mean like that maybe you could help him be nice," Jungkook smiles at the idea of helping that mean guy become nice.

"Ok hyung, you're right. Tomorrow I'll bring him a cup of coffee to lift his mean mood," Taehyung smiles at his innocence.

"That's a good idea, let's call your brothers." Jungkook calls his brothers and they pick him up from the building.

"How was your interview Kookie?" JeonSouk asked sitting in the passenger seat.

Jungkook sighs, "It was horrible," Jungkwon looks at JeonSouk with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the road.

"What happened?" Kwon asked this time.

"Mr.Kim was really mean, but tomorrow I'll bring him a coffee to lift his mood." Kook replies happily.

"Are you sure? I mean he was mean to you, do you want to buy him a coffee?"

"You're right, I'll get him some of my favorite chocolates." Jungkwon and JeonSouk shake their head.

Jungkwon drives to there favorite ice cream place.

"Let's eat to forget about the meanie Mr.Kim," Souk says.

***

"Really Yugyeom, he's as innocent as a child!" Jimin yells.

"Look hyung, just because someone is innocent doesn't mean I'll change," Yugyeom replies continuing to do his paperwork.

"Yea well that my brother, so cut him some slack." Yugyeom rolls his eyes.

No one is going to change him. Not his mom, not his dad, not his best friends, and damn sure not some innocent kid.(even though jungkook is older by a month or two.)

"If he can't handle being yelled at then maybe he shouldn't work for me," Jimin glares at him and Yugyeom raised both hands up in surrender.

"Fine I'll cut him slack 3 percent," Taehyung laughs.

"That's more than what you gave Souk and he's still unbothered," Jimin hits Taehyung and raises and eyebrow at Yugyeom.

"Fine, 8 percent only." Jimin smiles and walk behind Yugyeom and grabs his ear.

"Ouch! ok Jimin I'll be nice!"

"Don't tell him about our other job either, and don't you try to take his innocence." Jimin let's him go.

"I won't tell him but I can't make a promise about the innocence thing," Jimin grabs his ear again.

"Ok ok, jeez." Jimin let's go of Yugyeom's ear.

"Now both of you get out, there's a mission tonight," Yugyeom says while rubbing his ear.

Great, now he's forced to be nice to some kid. He's never been nice ever since his dad hit him, and that was when he was 10. He'd always blame himself for being an idiot of a child for him to get beaten when it wasn't his fault, he had a grudge for his dad and wasn't planning of letting it go.

His father would come to his company every month to see if he had a girlfriend or to get him one. His dad wanted Yugyeom to have a wife and kids to take care of, even at the age of 18 when he first started his company.

But it's his life and he can have any girlfriend or boyfriend if he wanted to and his dad can't do anything about it.

***

Sehun POV 

"You're really cheesy, did you know that?" I laughed into the phone.

"Jungkwon you're such a cutie, did you know that?" I question him.

"Hyung stop, you're making me blush." 

"Isn't that a good thing babe?" I heard a choking type of cough on over the phone.

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, you just caught me off guard." 

I chuckle, "So did you get the job?" I ask.

"Yeah, all of my brothers did. But that asshole made my brother cry," he says angrily.

That's one thing about Yugyeom he's a total asshole, but I can't blame him I blame my dad.

He's always blame Yugyeom for the death of mom, but in reality it wasn't neither of our faults. Now he's just an asshole mean to any and everyone.

"I hope your brother is ok," Jungkwon laughs.

"He's lucky I wasn't there or I'll beat him and give him to the sharks," I laugh.

"Hey now, I don't need you beating on my brother." 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I said that about your brother." Jungkwon apologizes.

"Enough if that now, so what do you say about dinner tomorrow night?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook POV

 

It's my first day at this mean job and I know that my plan of mine will work, because I'm a nice person.

 

I went downstairs with the rest of my brothers, not forgetting my chocolate, they were waiting for me. "C'mon Kookie lets go," Kwon-is tells me.

 

We all leave.

 

I feel a little nervous about giving this meanie boss guy some of my chocolates. What he's allergic to chocolate? What if he spits in them and gives it back? What if-

 

"Kookie! Are you ok? You were spacing out," Souk says worriedly. "I'm fine guys, just a little nervous," I reassure.

 

Oh but little is and understatement, and it's far bigger than that. We finally make it to the the big building I call a job and walk in.

 

We all go into the elevator and go to the 18 floor, when the elevator stops on that floor we get out.

 

We all walk different directions and I slowly walk towards Mr.Kim's office, I must've been not paying attention because I bump into someone and I fall down on my butt.

 

"Ouch," I wince in pain. I see a hand held out to me and I grab it. "I'm so sorry," I apologize and bow repeatedly.

 

The persons hand grabs my shoulder gently to stop me, "It's ok, accidents happen."

 

"My name is..."

 

***

 

Yugyeom POV

 

I was talking to one of my secretaries then I see bunny boy from yesterday talking to one of my employees.

 

I stop the conversation with Sanja, and walk over to them. "Mingyu! What are you doing slacking off?" I ask sternly.

 

I see bunny boy flinch at my sudden outburst. "I'm just greeting the new employee boss," Mingyu says calmly.

 

I glare at him for talking to my property, yes my property. I've decided to have little bunny boy as my personal assistant.

 

"Well there's no need for that, get back to work," Mingyu says goodbye to Jungkook.

 

He looks up at me with a smile, "Follow me," I walk to my office and tell him to close the door behind him.

 

"Mr.Kim I-I brought you some chocolates," I hear his soft voice tell me.

 

I turn around to see him standing in front of my desk with a bag of chocolates. He's so cute and I bet he'd look cuter under me on my desk.

 

Sitting down in my chair, I tell him to take a seat. He hurry's to sit down, he sets the bag of chocolates on my desk.

 

"You're going to be my personal assistant," I tell him and he blushes. "S-so I have to with you e-everyday?" I nod and he looks like he might pass out.

 

"It's fine, all you do is handle my schedules. Super easy," he still looks a little shaken up but looks at me smiling.

 

"Thanks for this opportunity Mr.Kim," I chuckle at his cuteness.

 

"Now unfortunately I have rules for you," his eyes widen. "Why do I have to have rules?"

 

"Well you have to know how things work," He nods in agreement, but that's not why I'm giving him rules. When I seen him talked me to Mingyu I felt something I've never felt before, and that's jealousy.

 

Mingyu is an amazing employee, but he might try to seduce Jungkook and that's not happening.

 

"1, always have my coffee ready in the morning. 2, make sure my schedule is set out on my desk." I give him a simple 2 rules.

 

"O-only two rules? Well ok then," he looks shocked but I don't comment on it.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Two months later*_

Yugyeom POV

 

It's been two months since Jungkook has been my assistant and lately he's been looking really fuck-able. I mean yeah he's innocent and all, but I take a lot of strength to not pounce on him.

 

"Mr.Kim I made brownies last night, would you like one?" I look up to Jungkook holding out a place with brownies covered in plastic wrap.

 

"Don't worry when I made them my hands were clean, and I brought four. Two for me and two for you, unless you want three then you can have three and I'll have one," Jungkook rambles on.

 

I put a hand up to stop him from talking, he puts the plate down and unwraps the plastic wrap. He takes one out and hands it to me.

 

I take it from him so I won't get his feelings,he stares at me anxiously, waiting for me to Are a bite. I bring the snack up to my nose as smell it, he looks as if he was sad."

 

"Don't take this offensive, I do this with everything." He looks at me with huge doe eyes and continues starring.

 

I take a bite and fuck, this is delicious. I nod my head and give him a thumbs up. He squeals and take another brownie from the plate, and bites into it. I watch him and take in his features, and they're actually really feminine.

(As a baby face type of way)

 

Starting with his mouth, he lips are small and cute. When he smiles he looks like s bunny. Next is his little dimple he has when he scrunchs his face up. Finally his eyes, his Bambi doe eyes are so adorable it makes him look innocent. Even though he is, but you get my point.

 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I hear him ask innocently. I was caught by surprise and choked on my brownie. "Oh my gosh, I'll get you some water!" He yells out in surprise, he get a cup from the water machine and pours me some. He rushes back over to me, spilling some water in the process.

 

He gives it to me and I drink it, "I'm so sorry Mr.Kim, I shouldn't have asked. If you want to fire me I understand, I'm such a i-"

 

"BE QUIET, you're not getting fired but stop talking. It's fine," I shout at him. He steps back, putting his head down in shame. I see a few tears leak from his eyes.

 

"Are you a baby or something? Instead of crying, clean that water that you spilled!" I didn't mean to make him cry but he's a grown man, he shouldn't cry just for being yelled at.

 

His ears get really red and he wipes his tears, "I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU, NEXT TIME I'LL LET YOU DIE! Wait I didn't mean that but I'll let someone else save you. Stupid meanie!" He yells and walks out my office with a slam.

 

My pants tighten, cause holy shit that was hot.

Ugh, kids.

 

***

 

Jungkook POV

 

"Kookie you should quit," I don't answer because I need this job and Mr.Kim is super cute.

 

"But Joonie hyung, I need this job." I whine to him. Namjoon is my best friend, and my hyung. We are at his house, sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

 

"Anyway tell me about the boy," I say anxiously. I see him blush before putting setting his spoon down.

 

"He's a regular at the cafe," is all he told me. "Well do you know his name? Do you talk to him?" He shakes his head.

 

"It's ok, there's still time." I tell him.

 

I have to give him encouragement sometimes, because we both have bad insecurities. He's super nice though and has a pet Squirrel and crab.

 

He's the best and I love Namjoon.

 

_______________________________

 

I feel like giving up on this story, it's boring and chapters are too short.

 

Excuse any mistakes

 

~Nyah💋


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be about the brothers and their relationships, also including Namjoons and Yoongi's relationships.

Sehun POV

"I'll have you're money, please spare." Some guy who owned me money begged. I love when they beg, but he's an old man(38) and it's gross.

"Cute (Jackson voice), but I already have a baby to beg for me. Also you've said this the last 7 months," I tell him thinking of my baby boy. 

"Please Lord S, spear me I'll have the money in by tomorrow! Please!" The guy pleads.

I look at my two workers holding the man and wave my hand towards them. Mentioning to kill him, they got he message and started to drag him out, with the sounds of his pleads.

I pull out my phone and go to a contact.

Jungkwon POV

"Hey baby," I blush, we've been talking for two months and he's always calling me baby. We went on multiple dates last month and I know god would be mad, but we ended up in the same bed together on the last one.

"Hyung~ stop," I whine and he chuckles, "What baby? You are my baby," I don't answer, but he laughs anyway.

"Anyway, what are you doing baby?" He ask. "I'm about to go on break," 

"How about I come down there," 

"If you want to," I hear the phone line go dead.

I finish my work and when I walk to the lobby I see 2 women surrounding Sehun, I rush over to them. "Hey baby," Sehun says pushing the two ladies away from him. He pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips.

I hurry and pull away before it got to heated, noticing the women left I grab Sehun's hand. We exit the building with Sehun leading me to his car. Once we get there Sehun opens the back door, I looked at him with confusion until he push me back getting inside the car closing the door behind him.

He kisses me roughly, our tongues fighting for dominance. He won. He gently puts his hand on my clothed member, palming it. I moan softly in his mouth.

"Nggh, fuck."

 

****  
Jimin POV

"Babe it's your decision, we'll technically it's his decision but it's whatever," my boyfriend Soekjin tells me. We were talking about my baby brother Jungkookie. I honestly don't want him working there for mafia reasons, but he is an adult so it s his decision. But still.

"I'm just worried about him, he's fucking oblivious to everything and I do t wanna ruin his innocence," I see Jin smirk.

"That's what we have yugyeom fo- Ow! What the hell?" He rubs his arm that I punched. "I don't mean that, idiot." He laughs.

"Let's go to the toy store," Jin says. "I'm glad you said something, the cuffs are starting to lose fur." I smile.

Seokjin POV

"You're so cute!" I pinch his cheeks and he pushes my hand away. I grab his hand and pull him to walk with me. We walk to the toy store, which was a block down the road.

"Hello welcome, how may I help you?" A worker walks up to us. We shake our head since we've been here before. Walking further back we make it to the BDSM area and Jimin does a manly squeal.

"These are perfect," he exclaims whiles picking up a box, inside is a pair of black cuffs with white and gray fur. I chuckle at his cuteness, "Do we need anything else?" I ask Jimin, he nods his head reaching for another box of cufffs.

"We're done now,"

****

JeonSouk POV

I watch as my boyfriend run around the store looking for clothes. We've been to at least 3 store in the past 2 hours. I'm very impatient and get bored easily so this was hell for me.

"Tae~" I whine out, "We've been here forever," Tae walk up to me and puts both hands on my cheeks and squeeze them together.

"We literally just walked through the door," Ok maybe I over exaggerated a little bit with the hours, but it's sooo boring. "But-but it's so boring~" Tae laughs and pecks my lips, and walks away.

"Hey, come back! I wanted to do something in the dressing room," he stops right in his tracks and come walking back over to me. "No, we are not having sex in a dressing room," he whisper shouts to me.

"Aww babe, why not? You know you want too."

"No I don't want to, now come on." He pulls me to the clothes section and when his back is turned I start to grope him. I wasn't as successful because I did once and he grabbed my hand.

"Look we can do whatever you want, once we leave the store." He tries to reason, "But babes I thought you liked taking risks and dares, this can be one of them." Tae sighs in defeat.

"Fine, only because you got me hard," I laugh as head drags me toward the dressing rooms.

 

*****

Namjoon POV

There's something about the guy sitting at the table next to the window. Not trying to be creepy but I've been watching him. He comes everyday and orders the same thing, and stay for the same amount of time.

Whenever I see him turn his head to look at me, I quickly look away. He's just to pretty not to stare at.

But right now I'm in front of this guy, I swear I didn't say anything mean and now he wants to beat me up.

"What your name?" The handsome guy ask me. I look down at the table, fiddling with my fingers before looking up at him again.

"N-namjoon, Kim Namjoon." Way to go coward, you're acting like some teenager with a crush. "Cute, my name is Jung Hoseok," That's such a handsome name.

"Nice to meet you," I say nervously, "There's no need to be afraid, I've seen you stare at me for the past month. Why didn't you come and talk to me?" I sit frozen when he mentioned me staring at him, was it that obvious?

"I-I don't know," he hums in reply, he looked at his watch, "I gotta run, can I get your number?" He ask getting up and putting down money. I don't know where the pen and paper came from, but I pick up the pen and write it on the paper.

He grabs the paper, and before he leaves he kisses my cheek, "See you later cutie," and he walks out of the shop. I blush bright red and bring my hand up to my cheek.

"Hyung! Are you ok?" I look over and see Jungkook standing there looking worried. "I'm fine, don't worry." I smile at him.

I feel my vibrate in my pocket and I take it out to see a text from an unknown number.

 

"Hyung are you ready?" Jungkookie asks me. I put my phone away and nod, standing up.

I put my arm out for him to link onto, "Let's go,"

 

*****

Yoongi's POV

"She isn't right for you Yoongi," I roll my eyes at my fathers words. He's always had a problem with Suran, just because her father works in a different company.

"Dad, you haven't even met her. Yet you always saying she's not right for me," he grunts at my reply.

"Yoongi what would your mother think?" He ask me. Ever since my mom left my dad he's been bringing her up in every situation, even though he's remarried.

Yet he never talk about this stuff with my younger brother. It's seriously annoying.

"She would be disappointed that you're trying to not let me date who I wanna date," I storm out.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry for yelling, do you accept my apology?" Mr.Kim apologized. I was his house, in his office. He invited me to say sorry for yelling at me.

I glared at him to intimidate him, "You look like an angry bunny," He laughs and I pout.

"I guess I accept your apology," he smiled.

"I'm still really sorry about the girlfriend incident, it was really unprofessional and I shouldn't have asked that." I also apologize.

"It's fine. I was just surprised,"

I walk to his desk and took a sit in the chair in front of it.

Yugyeom POV

I watch as he grab one of the milks and a straw, he opens the cap and sticks the straw inside and taking a sip. He starts bouncing in his seat.

I'm trying really hard to not pounce on him, but the things he does make it hard.(Like his di-💀😭😭)

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my phone ring, but before I can walk over to my desk Jungkook grabs it.

"Hello?" His soft voice answers the phone. "Mr. Kim there's someone on the phone for you," I stride towards him grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" I hear yelling in the background. "Boss there's a situation at the house.(mafia house)," I freeze for a few seconds. There can't be an issue, at least not right now. Not when Jungkook is here.

"What is it? I have my assistant over rn and he's a little bit, B-B like(baby boy)." I here a window smashing. "Fuck, I'll be there in 5." I say hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

I walk to my coat rack and grab my jacket, "What does fuck mean?" I hear Jungkook ask. Turning to face him he has his eyes string at me. 

Fuck

"Umm you say that when you're excited, anyway come on let's go. I need to drop you off at home," He nods at the command.

"Fuck! I'm so excited. Fuck! What are we going to do?" Jungkook exclaims. My eyes widen.

"Do not say that word in front of your brothers," he looks at my confused. "It's not like it's a bad word, right?" I nod. He gasps and slaps his hands over his mouth.

"You made me say a bad word!" I roll my eyes. He's such a child sometimes. I walk towards him and pull him out the chair.

"We need to go, now." He walk towards my door slowly, "You didn't say how fast, Mr.Kim." Eventually He hurries out the door.

We walk downstairs so we can leave. I take my phone out to call Jimin.

 

*****

Jimin POV

"Mm, fuck!" I moan out as Jin thrust his fingers into me. After we left the toy store we were planning to have a little smexy time.

He moves his  fingers faster, my back arches as he hits my prostate, I yell out "Jin hyung! There!" As he continues, I hear my phone ring.

He slows his pace, I answer my phone. "H-hello?" I'm just trying to have some bomb ass sex, and I get calls.

"Jimin hyung, I need you at the house," my eyes widen. Noo this is my day off and I get called into mafia work.

"Yugyeom, I'm kinda in the middle of some-" I try to explain but I get caught if gaurd when Jin starts thrusting his fingers in a fast pace.

I place my hand over my mouth, so he won't here my moans. "Hyung?" I remove my hand from my mouth.

"Y-yeah I'll b-be there," I say hurriedly and hung up the phone. I toss my phone to the side, "You can't just do that while I'm on the phone," I look down at Jin.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to cut this short," he says and pulls his fingers from out of me. "Go get ready," I whine as he walks into my bathroom.

"Jin hyung!"

*****

JeonSouk POV 

I walk out of the mall with a big smile on my face, and Taehyung limping behind me with a blush on his face.

"Baby, I didn't mean to go that hard on you." I try to explain but he just scowls at me. He goes to say something but his phone rings.

"Hello?" I watch his eyes widen. "Ok, I'll be there soon." He hangs up and limps his way to the car.

"What's wrong? What happens?" I rush after him. "There's a problem at the house," I nod and walk over to the driver side.

I get in the car and put my seatbelt on. Fuck.

Yugyeom POV

I had no time and now I have Jungkook sitting in my safe room. Jimin is going to kill me, if these people don't do it before then.

I should've just sped my way to his house, now he's probably scared. 

3rd Person

"Woah, you're so cool," a fascinated Jungkook says looking at the guard blocking the door. The guard stands still, watching Jungkook as the boy tries to have a staring contest.

They stay there for 30 seconds and Jungkook huffs as he blinks, "You're just too good Mr.Guard," Jungkook goes to sit down but he turns back around to talk to the guard more.

"What's your name?" Jungkook asks, pulling a chair to sit in front of him. This guys hair is a blond color, he's way taller than Jungkook.

"Jackson," The guard answers nonchalantly. "That's a really cool name...why are you so handsome?" He asks again innocently.

"I don't know, ask my parents." Jackson replies back. "Can I meet them?" Jackson was about to answer a smart reply until he was cut of by Jungkook.

"I'm Jungkook by the way, I'm Mr.Kim's assistant." Jackson almost laughs at that. Yugyeom has never had an assistant and never asked for one either, so it's really suspicious.

"Cute," was all he says. "Cute? You think I'm cute? Thank you!" Not even 5 minutes past and Jungkook is already talking again.

"I'm hungry, can I have some seaweed?" Jackson groans in annoyance, Jungkook hears this and walks away from him sitting on the couch inside the room.

An hour later

It's been and an hour and Jackson hasn't heard from Jungkook yet, he didn't know why he was so quiet. Jungkook was feeling really sad that he'd annoyed the guard.

He was just really hungry and hasn't eaten since he was at Yugyeom house. "Hey Jungkook you alright?" Jungkook ignores him.

I'm fine is what Jungkook wants to say, but keeps it to himself, he's annoying.

"Look, if I did something I'm sorry." Jungkook turns around on the couch to look at Jackson.

"It's ok," he says quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Namjoon POV 

"So, did you find out his name?" Jungkook asks me. I was over his house to cheer him up about the guard incident.

"Yeah," I respond. He looks at me like he's waiting, "What?" He looks at me like I have two heads, "What's his name?" 

"Oh, it's Jung Hoseok." I say beaming. "Is He your boyfriend yet?" My eyes widen. I feel my cheeks heat up. "Jungkook!" 

"What?" He ask giggling. I huff and cross my arms pouting, "You're such a meanie, Kookie."

"So tell me about your boyfriend," his cheeks and ears get red, "Hyung!" He whines out. "Don't say it like that,"

I put my hand up in surrender, "What?" I mimic what he said to me. "That's not my boyfriend, Joonie." He hides his face in his hands.

I reach over and move his hands from his face. "I'm hungry, let's go eat." He smiles wide.

We slip our shoes on, we decided to go to Panda Express (Only place I remember that they have there) when we get there we go straight to the counter.

As we were ordering, I heard the bell on the door to sense that another person has walked in. I turn around and see three males.

One of them made me blush, Jung Hoseok. The second was tall maybe 6 feet, the last was a shorter male, pale and around 5'7.

I hurry and turn around before Hoseok sees me. I look at Jungkook and he's paying the cashier. When he turns to look at me he looks at me confused, he must have seen my face.

"What happened Joonie-hyung?" I move to the side, and point to Hoseok. "It's him," I whisper. Jungkook beams.

"Look hyung, that's my boss and Yoongi-hyung!" He whisper shouts. "Yoongi-hyung! Hi, it's me Jungkook!" Jungkook says rocking on both feet, like a child. The guy, who's name is Yoongi turns to Jungkook.

Jungkook runs over to Yoongi and hugs him, I walk awkwardly behind Jungkook, avoiding Hoseok. "Hey kid, it's been awhile." Yoongi says after being release from the hug, patting Kookie on the head.

"Hey Jungkook," the tallest male greets to Jungkook. "Hello, Mr.Kim." Jungkook blushes.

"Hey Namjoon," I hear the voice I was trying to avoid, "Hello Hoseok," now you may think what I'm about to say is rude but, I shouldn't have said anything to Jungkook  about Hoseok.

Why? Well you'll see.

"Is Joonie-Hyung your boyfriend?" Jungkook ask Hoseok. I blush, "You don't just anyone that, kid." Yoongi, scolds. Hoseok laughs "I don't know, why don't you ask him?" 

"I did and he said you guys weren't, but look at his face," everyone turned to look at me, "He clearly-" I put my hand over Jungkook's mouth before he can say anything else. I fake laugh, "This darn kid, isn't he cute!"

I remove my hand from his mouth and he pouts, "I'm not cute Joonie," I was amazed at how whipped Mr.Kim was for Jungkook. 

"You are,"  
"Yes you're to cute,"  
"Freaking adorable,"

The three males say, Jungkook blushes, "whatever guys." Our meals get called and I hurry and walk over to the counter and grab it.

I try to grab Jungkook but it's too late, "Hey Namjoon, can I get your number?" I almost pass out from his smell, he was that close.

"I-I-Sure," I take my phone out of my back pocket, I struggle slightly so I won't make the food fall, by trying to unlock my phone.

I give my phone to him and he adds his number, giving it back to me. "Well, I'll text you later?" He looks at me hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll respond." I look over to Jungkook and see him, blushing. "Jungkook, are you ready to go?" He nods.

"Bye, see you later." Jungkook and I say goodbye at the same time. I hope Hoseok doesn't text me.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugyeom POV

 

"How are you just going to cancel our plans," I say to the midget. "I forgot, I made plans with Jin."

 

"This was planned three months ago," he just shrugs. "You know what? Get out, Now." I demand.

 

"Shut up Yugyeom, it's not like I'll be there by myself." I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's a quintuplet date. Sehun and Jungkwon, Taehyung and Jungsouk, Namjoon and Hoseok, Yoongi and Suran, last but not least and Jin and I."

 

"Is that's supposed to make me feel better or.." I trail off. "Like why are you telling me this?" I add on.

 

"You can join us," he suggest. "How I don't have a date," he smirks.

 

"I was making an exception for you to go out with my little Jungkookie," Jimin doesn't know how that bunny boy makes me feel. He makes me feel feelings I've never felt before.

 

Don't you think about it Yugye—

 

"I'll go," I rush the words out. "I knew you couldn't resist," I roll my eyes.

 

"Yeah yeah whatever, what time should I be there, if he even decides to go." What if Bun doesn't eve want to go, then I'll be looking stupid around the 5 pairs of couples—that's embarrassing.

 

"Show up to the restaurant at 8," I write it down. "Also don't worry about jungkook I'll bring him,"

 

"Ok get out, gonna go wank off." I state, he looks at me with disgust. "That's gross!" I laugh as he rushes out the door, slamming it behind him.

 

"Kids,"

 

****

I show up to the restaurant debating on whether I should walk in or go back home and beat.

 

I decide to walk in, I have nothing better to do anyway. When I get inside there's a waiter walking up to me.

 

"Are you here for reservations?" She ask politely. "I'm here for a couple of friends...uh Park,"

 

"Follow me," I walk behind her and notice how she tries to pull her skirt up. I revert my eyes away and see Grossness at a huge table.

 

"Here they are."

 

 

 

I bow to her and take a seat next to Bun. "Hey guys," the all say hi to me.

 

The waiter comes and takes all our orders. "So Jungkook, who do you like." Jimin ask out of nowhere.

 

I see him blush, "No one," he says quietly. "Aww,it's ok you can tell us." Jimin assures.

 

I look at Jungkook, he  dressed in all white, which makes him look like an innocent angel—fuck.

 

Bun leans over to his friend, and I he whispers something. The friend fake gasp, "Really?" Jungkook nods, blushing deeply.

 

"Hey! No keeping secrets," Jimin pouts.

 

"W-Well I like.."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Yugyeom pov

 

"Dad, no." My younger brother and I say simultaneously.

 

"Come on, it's give you guys a better chance to bond. I roll my eyes, "I can't."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I'm having lunch with someone today," I pause "So, I don't need my little brother there with me, no offense." He just shrugs.

 

"Who is it? Is it a girl?" My dad ask excitedly.

 

I'm gay

 

"Far from a girl, we're just friends anyway." He looks at me suspiciously.

 

"You're still taking your brother," I groan

 

"But—"

 

"No Yugyeom, you're taking him and that's final." I groan again, rubbing my hand down my face.

 

Bruh

 

"You're suck a jerk," I spat to my dad, and he just rolls his eyes.

 

The audacity

 

"Let's go," I tell my brother.

 

*****

 

I—my brother and I sit and wait for Jungkook to show up.

 

"Is this person your lover?"

 

"I guess you could say that," I reply, taking out my phone.

 

 

 

 

(Ignore the time)

 

I look up to see Jungkook walking inside the building, "Over here," I call out and he looks my direction.

 

He starts walking towards me, smiling, "Hey Yugyeom,"

Jungkook sits down opposite of me.

 

"Who's this cutie?" Jungkook ask, looking at my little brother.

 

"My name's Jaemin," my brother answers for himself, with a flush on his cheeks. "And I'm not cute,"

 

 

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jungkook." Bun puts his hand out for Jaemin to shake.

 

They shake hands and I clear my throat for their attention.

 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've brought him something, so he won't be bored. Poor thing," Jungkook coos.

 

"He's fine," Jaemin rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out. "Anyway...I have a thing for you to do," Jungkooks eyes widen.

 

Damn doe eyes

 

"What is it?"

 

"As my assistant, I need you to be at my house tomorrow night." I inform.

 

"What are y'all gonna do? Fuck?" Jaemin remarks smartly, looking up from his phone.

 

Jungkook gasps, "You are to young to be saying bad words," I shake my head.

 

"I'm 18, not a child." I groan.

 

"No, we aren't going to fuck. Mind your business," he rolls is eyes and turns back to his phone.

 

"Aww Yuggie, don't be so mean to him." Jungkook scolds.

 

"Yuggie?" He blushes

 

"Be quiet,"

 

"Can I just explain?" I ask.

 

He nods.

 

"There's a dinner party and I need you to be there," I continue.

 

"Sure, I guess." Jungkook shrugs

 

*****

 

"Replay, replay, replay." Jungkook sings, as I drive us to the restaurant.

 

My other friends wanted to have a dinner together, at a dangerous place—a mafia restaurant.

 

"You're really good at singing," I compliment and he blushes.

 

I shouldn't bring him here, but I'm sure nothing will happen.

 

"Thanks, I've been singing since I was little."

 

I pull up in front of the restaurant, I get out and walk to the other side.

 

I open the door for Bunny Boy, "Y-you didn't have to do that," He stammers as I put my hand out for him.

 

"It's fine Bun," He grabs my hand, and I help him out the car.

 

He gets out and we walk to the front, I give my keys to a man.

 

When we walk in there's chandlers and a lot of people.

 

"Hello gentlemen, do you have reservations?" A waitress walk up to us, with menus.

 

"Kim," I reply.

 

She nods, "Follow me," Jungkook and I follow the waitress.

 

When I'm walking I look over to seen guys that I've never seen before, they look really suspicious.

 

But I choose to ignore it.

 

I see some of my other CEO friends, and they start cheering.

 

I sit in an open seat, and Jungkook sits next to me.

 

"You assholes," I flick them off.

 

"Woah, who's the cutie." One of my friends, smirking looking up and down at Jungkook.

 

"He's off the market, keep your eyes to yourself." I say jealously.

 

"Let the kid introduce himself," my close friend, BamBam says.

 

He blushes red, "I'm J-Jungkook, Yugyeom's assistant." He says politely bowing.

 

So cute!

 

"That's a pretty name for a pretty boy," we turn to the person who said that, and he's standing behind Junkgook.

 

He's one of those suspicious guys, I seen earlier.

 

"Sorry, Who are you?" I ask irritated.

 

"I'm—"


	10. Chapter 10

Third POV

 

"I'mYoung K," he says.

 

"well it was nice meeting you, Young whatever the fuck your name is." Yugyeom says irritated.

 

"Yugyeom don't be so rude, I'm sorry for his rude behavior." Jungkook apologizes.

 

Young K chuckles, "It's fine, really." he snaps his fingers and two other guys walk up behind him.

 

"You'll know my name soon enough." he says while staring at Yugyeom with a smirk on his face.

 

Jungkook looks at Young K confused, "what do you mean by that?" he ask.

 

"Nothing to be worried about sweetheart." Young K winks at Jungkook which causes him to blush.

 

Before anyone can say anything else the three men walk off and leave the restaurant.

 

"well that was weird," someone says and grunts of agreement are heard.

 

"I have a weird feeling about him, he lo-" Yugyeom gets cut off with a scream.

 

They look toward the direction the scream was heard from and saw a women crying next to a man with a bullet in his chest, blood seeping out.

 

Another bullet shoots through the window and shoots her in the head.

 

Yugyeom and his friends get their guns out, "Yugyeom whats going on?" Jungkook asks tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

"I don't know, just get down under the table," Jungkook scrambles under the table.

 

More bullets come through and Yugyeom and his friends start shooting outside, screams from women are heard and Jungkook gets his phone out.

 

He calls Jimin, "Hello?" he answers.

 

"H-hyung!" Jungkook calls out crying. "Yes! Kookie what's wrong?" he ask worriedly.

 

"T-They're shooting and I'm hiding under the table, I-I'm really scared."

 

"Where are you? Is Yugyeom with you? Fuck!" He shouts frustrated.

 

"Just stay under the table," he instructs.

 

The table next to Jungkook crashes as some guy in all black was on top of it, he looked over at and tried crawling toward him.

 

we he was close enough Jungkook kicked him in the face, "Get away from me!" he screamed as he repeatedly kicked him, making the guy pass out.

 

"Jungkook, are you ok?" Yugyeom asks getting down to meethis eyes.

 

Jungkook nods and then gets from under the table, he sees another man behind Yugyeom.

 

"Look behind you!" he says that and just when Yugyeom was about to turn around he got knocked out.

 

the man looks at Jungkook and he gets into fighting stance.

 

the man tries the punch Jungkook and Jungkook dodges the hit, punching the man in the stomach.

 

the man stumbles back into a table from the force of the hit, he tries swinging again but missing and Jungkook kicks him in the groin.

 

he groans in pain, and another guy walks in with a gun in his hand.

 

jungkook looked in and seen that it was Young K, "hey sweetheart," he smiles weirdly.

 

"What are you doing?" jungkook ask, "didnt you leave?"

 

Young K looks nervous and  laughs, "I had heard about something from my friend down here and came back." he explains shratching the back of his head.

 

Yugyeom makes a groan of pain as he gets up, grabbing his gun in the process.

 

"Yugyeom! are you ok?" Jungkook asks worriedly.

 

Young K lets out a noise of annoyance, "what are you doing here?" Yugyeom ask.

 

Ignoring Yugyeom's question Young K walk up to Jungkook, and yugyeom pulls Jungkook back behind him.

 

"You should go," Yugyeom says.

 

Young K chuckles, "We shall meet again sweetheart," and he leaves.

 

*****

 

"Here's a file," he slaps it down on the table.

 

A man grabs it, "What's this for?"

 

"The person you're going to be," he responds.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're going to become his friend," the boss says.

 

The man looks at the file and reads the name.

 

"Bobby?" The man, now named Bobby, asks.

 

"Yes, now go get some rest." He pauses and gives Bobby a pair of glasses.

 

"Tomorrow you're meeting your new friend,"

**Author's Note:**

> When I update on wattpad that’s when I update on here ;)


End file.
